Expressions
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Mikuri/Wallace Cup Arc - Nozomi was to share Haruka and Hikari's room, but how were they going to share the two beds?


Disclaimer: "Pokémon" is property of Nintendo, Pokémon USA, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freaks, etc.

* * *

It was certainly grand, but not to be mistaken for the Grand Festival. Regardless, the Mikuri Cup was definitely a magnificent event which boasted food stalls, vendors, and games in addition to the contest which drew coordinators from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. One coordinator in particular had put her travels in Johto on hold to come to Sinnoh and compete.

The day after reuniting with her old traveling companions and meeting their new addition, Haruka met another friend of their's. Together the group spent the day experiencing the attractions surrounding the Mikuri Cup and conversing until dusk. Haruka and Hikari invited Nozomi to share their room, and after tweaking their arrangements with the staff things were in order. There was only one last thing to sort out.

"I guess you'll be sharing a bed with Hikari then."

"…Eh?" The blue-haired girl blinked at Haruka's proposal. It appeared the idea of having to share one of the beds in the room hadn't occurred to Hikari.

Haruka was already sitting on the bed closest to the window, but she hadn't meant to make the decision for them. "Ah, sorry. I mean, I don't mind sharing but I figured since you know each other better you'd want to be together."

After a moment of processing Hikari piped up. "Oh, right! Yeah, that does make sense… haha…"

Beside her Nozomi stood watching her self-consciously laugh, and rub the back of her head. "Hikari, if you don't want to that's okay –"

"No, it's alright with me!" It wasn't a forceful reply, but Hikari's instinctive reaction of latching onto Nozomi's sleeve spoke louder than her words. A second later she realized it might have been inappropriate and quickly let go, putting some distance between them. Embarrassed, she added, "That is, if it's okay with you."

Although looking slightly stunned by Hikari's response, Nozomi gave her an affirming nod.

Each went through their evening ritual before bed and changed into their sweats to turn in for the night.

- - -

It approximately takes the average person seven minutes to fall asleep. For Hikari, it was taking a little longer. The less she thought about it, Hikari found she wasn't uncomfortable sharing a bed with Nozomi. They were friends, they were girls, and there was nothing to be insecure of. Yet there was still something that was keeping her awake.

Nozomi had done much for her since they first met in the Kotobuki City Pokémon Centre. Although Hikari was the daughter of a famed pokémon coordinator, she found there was much to learn when it came to following that path herself. Her mother had told her to talk to her friends, but Hikari was in a different boat from Satoshi and Takeshi when it came to aspirations. She felt fortunate to have met Nozomi, to have her explain certain points about being a coordinator that would otherwise have taken longer for her to figure out on her own. Nozomi was tough sometimes but at least she was upfront with her.

With these thoughts in mind, Hikari tilted her head to the right where Nozomi lay. She didn't expect to feel surprised.

There were only a handful of times when Satoshi, Takeshi, and herself had come across her rival during their adventures. Each time however, Hikari saw another side of Nozomi – boldness, aversion, focus, resolve, pain, and sympathy among others. She had seen these so far in Nozomi, but never this – this look of absolute serenity while she slept. It seemed like such a contrast to everything else Hikari had witnessed, and she probably would have never seen it if for this moment. It got her thinking about what else she had yet to see.

There was plenty. Would she be able to? It would take only three more ribbons for her to qualify for the Grand Festival. What would she do afterwards? What would Nozomi do? If they journeyed in separate regions when would they meet again?

Hikari turned her body to rest facing her. 'We're supposed to meet in the finals one day…' It was a promise, a promise that would keep them together for now. 'Nozomi… we're rivals, but also friends, right? When we do meet in the finals… or even before that, I want to make another promise. Promise… that we'll always…'

She grew drowsy. Slumber finally came to Hikari, Nozomi fading from her sight into the shadows.

- - -

Normally Nozomi was up just after dawn to get a head start on her travels. Today was no different, and she was the first one awake out of the girls' trio. She could tell when she heard Haruka murmur something incoherent about ramen, and felt Hikari's warmth.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and felt something in her left hand. It was another. Nozomi turned to look beside her, finding Hikari nestled close, her arms affectionately wrapped around her left. It was a peculiar discovery, but decidedly Hikari whether it was intentional or not. It reminded Nozomi of last night. Her lips formed an amused grin and she closed her eyes. Maybe she'd sleep in just for today.

A couple of hours later Nozomi felt the bed get roughly disturbed and heard a stifled squeak. It was her second awakening that day, but this time it was due to Hikari making a fuss next to her. She looked up at Hikari sitting in bed with mussed hair and her legs carelessly enveloped by the sheets.

Hikari mustered whatever calm she could gather in her being. "Ah… morning, Nozomi."

"Good morning." Nozomi sat up and pulled in her knees to rest her arms across them. She looked at Hikari and could tell from her face that she was conflicted over what to address next. With a smile Nozomi pointed at her and said, "Not only do you say cute things, you do them as well."

"Ah… eh??"

Nozomi chuckled and swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up and stretch. Before she walked off to the bathroom she glanced back and said, "I wonder if you also have cute thoughts."

When she left, Hikari continued to sit somewhat dazed, absorbed in her thoughts.

… _Were_ they cute?

* * *

'… be like this.'

* * *


End file.
